Vampire Nights
by rcybs
Summary: Break is a vampire. Reim was a human with secrets. BreakxReim Sorta AU and canon. Full summary inside. R&R?
1. Hello there!

Hey guys! So this is my new story of sorts. Now this is a maybe one-shot. I might make more chapters if there are more than 7 reviews than I might do more.

This is a BreakxReim story them being the main pair but there will be others once I figure out where to make them appear and if the story will go on. It will be sorta of canon and AU.

Alice is not a chain in this story. Somethings will change for some characters but chains still do exist in this story. One chain and a few characters will be my OCs but other than that the rest of the characters will all appear.

It is shounen-ai for now. There will be warnings in some chapters.

This not BETA so there might be some mistakes somewhere but I made sure that it didn't so it such be okay.

So ummmmm...enjoy? :3

* * *

><p>The night sky was calm and silent. Crickets hop and frogs coacked throughtout the night wondering about the fields they inhabited. A shadow quickly moved by not making a noise that disturbs the creatures. A second shadow followed the first. Seemly just following it. A clearing could be seen up ahead. The first shadow stopped making the second stop as well.<p>

The moon that was covered by the night clouds make it's appearance to the world beheath it. The moonlight shined brightly on the clearing. It slowly made it's way to the figure showing the world his face.

The man appears to be 30 years of age though that's what people may think. His white silver hair shone a tint of purple to it when the moonlight shined on it. He was wearing a purple shirt with what appears to be long white sleeves that covered his hands making it seems that he doesn't have hands but its there and his boots made him seem so ordinary but mysterious. You can make out a bag near his right side make you kinda wonder what he carries in that bag. His face however tells a different story. His right red crimson eye glowed a calm yet somewhat scary presence. His other eye was covered by his bangs as if he wanted to it to be hidden. He sighed making an exasperated face.

"Break?" came a voice from behind him.

He turned to see a young man behind him. He looked worried and scared for some reason. He appeared to be 24 years old but like Break the age can be misleading. He had a white rimmed black hat covering most of his black waving hair that looks kinda like seaweed(sorry but its true). His clothes consists of a large black coat with strips attached to the back of it and under was his shirt with what appears to be a tie with a little gem on it. His black boots made him a little taller. His face shown a young boyish look on it but deep down you know that he was a man. His golden eyes shown an innocent yet calm feeling to it. When you look in them you feel relax and you know you are in good hands.

Break sighed.

"What do you want, Raven?" said Break with a look of disappointment. Raven is the nickname that Break gave him.

"I'm worried about you, Break. You seemed a little off today." Raven said. He was worried for him.

Break smirked. There is no point of worrying about him as he was going to die sooner or later.

"Awwwwww... Raven worries for meee~" Break said with his trademark smile. The kind of smile that he was teasing you in any way possible.

Raven twitched.

"Isn't that cute Emily?" he said to the doll perched on his shoulder. Raven was scared now. Break's doll or Emily like Break would say is it's name was, a creepy doll to say the least. It had brown hair tied in a ponytail with a big purple bow on the top of his head. It's arms were lets just say it rather big for its size but still it works for the doll. It had a smile and two white dots for eyes. It has a blue body and it wears a dress that has a little bow on it making cute in a way(still creepy to me).

"He's a stupid boy!" Emily shouted.

Raven felt hurt by that and was starting to tear up a bit.

"Awwww... don't say that Emily~ Awwww... look what you did you made little Raven cry~" he said making a fish mouth and waving his finger side to side in front of Emily.

Raven felt this sudden urge to kill Break deep down.

"So why are you here anyways? You don't seem to be the type that runs to a place like this before" Raven said.

Break turned to Raven swaying from Emily. Surprised to see that Raven even bothers with wanting to know why.

He smiled. "I'm not telling~ A little boy like you should be minding his own business" Break said.

Raven twitched again. "Hey! I'm NOT a little boy-" he started to rant. Break sighed.

"Hey! Are you listening-" Raven shouted.

Break sighed. Why did he bother with this man? Sometimes he wonders but he was glad to at least have a friend in this world. He was dieing but not before finishing something he promised to do.

_"Can you grant my wish?" _

He closed his eyes and sighed. He hopes he will be able to.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else deep in the forest...<p>

A figure was running fast down the forest. Two other figures follow shortly after him. They run all over the forest hoping to either outrun or to corner.

The figure ran as fast as he could to escape the two figures. As he saw a clearing, he thought that he was going to lose them but it turns out to be a thick wall of trees and vines. He stopped. He tried to think of ways to escape but he couldn't.

The moonlight made its way to the figure showing him in full light. The man looked like a ordinary person, nothing that makes him seem any weird. Medium build and wearing a shirt with long black pants made him look weak and not a threat to the world but there is something different about him. Something that most people may have never known or believe exist. His eyes were crimson red something a person would normally not have. His skin was pale white another thing a person can never think to have. When he opened his mouth you can make out a pair of pointed white teeth. That's right he is a vampire. A creature of the supernatural something that can't be normally define or even exist in a world so plain.

A sound interrupted him. It was the other two figures that was chasing him.

One of them was a short young boy. Sporting blonde short hair with a cheerful smile. His green emerald eyes made him seem so gentle but there was a hint of danger in there hidden behind them. Donning a green square pattern shirt with white sleeves and short brown pants and his boots made him rather cute looking(really cute to me!). He always seems to sport a cheerful smile but looks can be deceiving. In his hands is what seems to be a scythe it seems that he wants to have a good fight.

The other one was a tall man and appears to be about 26 years of age. He has short brown hair and wore glasses that covers his brown eyes. He wears a pair of earrings. His cravat along with his standard uniform that consists of a long black coat and black pants made him rather ordinary but he has reasons to wear this. In his hands is what appears to be a crossbow and near his left side you can make out a dagger.

"No where to run huh vampire" the younger one said with a smirk.

"Oz, don't get to ahead of yourself" said the older man.

"But Reim! I'm been waiting for a good fight these days!" said Oz to his friend.

They then started to argue among themselves leaving the vampire annoyed and pissed. They came chasing him around the forest and traping him only to have them arguing among themselves! Really?

"HEY! What the hell is wrong with you guys? You chased me all the way here and you guys are arguing!" shouted the vampire.

Oz and Reim turned to the vampire and were silent for a bit.

Reim grabbed his glasses and started to wipe it. "Well you didn't need to shout. We know you are there" he said as he wipes his glasses and placed it back on his face.

"We just having a little talk with each other. Don't need to get worked up over this" Oz said while smiling and scratching his face. _Getting mad just because we were fighting among each other. Sheesh!_

"So anyways where were we?" Oz said.

The vampire knew what would happen if they capture him so it was either get capture or die trying to escape.

They ready their stances. Oz went first. Swinging his scythe aiming for the vampire's head. The vampire swiftly dodged it, moving his claws to swipe at Oz but bumped his scythe up making the vampire hit the blade instead. Reim seeing an opening shot an arrow aiming at the vampire's leg but he jumped out of the way. Oz than swang his scythe at the vampire but he blocked it with both of it's hands. Reim quickly loaded another arrow but couldn't get a shoot with Oz in the way. Oz and the vampire fought to get the upperhand however they equal in power. Oz swung his scythe aiming for the vampire's head as that was the must easiest way of killing a vampire but couldn't even get a hit. The vampire smiled.

"What can't hit me? Guess you are a weak shorty" said the vampire.

Oz twiched. _Shorty __Shorty __Shorty __Shorty _Oz just smiled.

_He's done it now. _Reim thought.

The vampire tilted it's head wondering what was wrong with this kid. The ground started to tremble and was shaking. The vampire wondered what was going on. Reim sighed and has his back on a tree looking at the battle with little interest.

"Hey would you hurry up? Master Barma is waiting for the report" Reim said to Oz.

"Don't worry this will not take long" Oz said.

The vampire don't know what was going on. Oz started to walk slowly toward the vampire. The vampire started to move back. He then noticed and sensed a malicious aura from him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY!" shouted Oz. The vampire just started at him in shock.

Chains started to appear from behind him and he started to laugh crazily. He started to attack the vampire. The vampire started to dodged them. He was able to escape the onslaught of chains. He was so absorded in Oz that he didn't noticed Reim's arrow coming at him.

The vampire dodged it. "Tch. Missed huh?" he said.

"I wasn't looking to aim at you" Reim said. The vampire then saw that the arrow was shot was meant for the tree. But why? The vampire figured it out but it was too late. Oz swang his chains and warped it all around the vampire's body.

"Crap" said the vampire. _I can't move. _

Oz approached the vampire. The vampire started to struggle against the chains but it was no use. Raising his scythe, Oz swang it across the vampire's neck. Blood scattered across the field and around covering Oz.

Oz smirked and giggled. The chains disappeared and the body landed on the ground with a thud. Reim approached Oz to see if he was okay. He turned to Reim and nodded to say that he was fine.

Reim went to tend the body but it soon turned to dust. Disappearing into the night winds leaving not a pile but a trail of specs of dust.

He sighed and started to see if there was anything else to take with them to say that the vampire was dead. Oz saw a pain look on Reim's face. He turned to the side also having a pain look too.

Reim saw a locket on the ground. He wonders if it belongs to the vampire. Sighing he stood up.

"Let's go Oz" said Reim and he started to move toward the forest.

Oz breathed a sigh and smiled following his fellow friend to home.

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep with the forest center...<p>

A old castle laid on a clearing. It seems that no one has been living in that for a long time, but deep inside there is a group of people that stay lives there.

A man stood near the window looking for at the night sky. He appears to be about 25 years of age. Short jet black hair and purple eyes made him seen so mysterious to people. His face remains plain as if you can't see what he was feeling on the inside or make out what he is feeling. He wears a black vest over his shirt and his black pants covered by his long black coat.

He sighed.

"The night sure is beautiful" he muttered. The moon shone brightly and lighting the forest of it's beauty. The firefiles flutter leaving light spots around the air and crickets cripped. The grass sway in the night air. The leaves flew around leaving a trail.

He stared blankly at the sight. _Lacie would have loved this. _

*creak*

The door to his room opened a crack revealing a red cloaked man.

"Glen. Master wants to see you" he said to Glen.

Glen turned to him. "Alright then. Tell him I'm coming" he said.

The man bowed and went on his way.

Glen turned to catch a last glance at the night sky.

Morning...

Reim Lunettes made his way to his Master's room, Rufus Barma, passing all the illusions that surrounds the mansion. Master Barma doesn't seem to like people even servants around his house. Reim and a few selected people are allowed in the mansion.

He knocked on the door of his Master's.

"Come in" a voice spoke.

Reim turned the knob and enter in.

Rufus Barma was sitting on his couch reading something. His long red hair scattered around the carpet and his gray eyes said that he was troubled. His gold rimmed coat hid his shirt and the rest of his body. He was wearing slippers then again what else does he wear?(I mean it. What does Rufus wear other than slippers on his feet? o-o).

"What is it that you need Master Barma?" Reim asked.

Rufus sighed and lift his head. "How was the mission last night?" he asked.

"It went fine. Nothing me and Oz can't handle" Reim respond.

"I see" he said. "Well I'll call you again if I need something"

"Yes, Master Barma" Reim said and bowed moving to the door.

Rufus stared out the window.

Reim walked to the Pandora Headquarters. Pandora is an organization that deals with the supernaturals and the Abyss. The Abyss is rather quiet but the supernatural was not. It seems that the supernatural is stirring up some problems these days. No one seems to noticed other than Pandora. They made sure that normal people don't noticed anything about the supernatural. It will only stir many problems than what they were facing right now.

_Master seems troubled. I wonder what is troubling him? _he thought.

There was shouting and screaming when he reached the room. It appears that Elliot was fighting Oz again.

Reim sighed and entered the room. He was right. They were fighting once again. He reached to wipe his glasses.

Elliot Nightray was another member of Pandora. He has beige hair with striking blue eyes. Taller than Oz but not that level-headed. He wears a blue vest over his buttoned shirt with a white coat covering it and matching blue pants. His boots made him slightly higher than what his height is but still he is taller than Oz(sorry!) His weapon of choice is a sword that was passed down to him from his father. He is quite hot-tempered and does not like to be told what to do unless its needed.

It appears they are fighting over what they kill and how much they have killed. Rivals are so head-strong these days.

"Well I killed three vampires so far" said Oz.

"Well I killed a werewolf last night making that five that I have hunted" said Elliot with proud.

Oz pouted. "Well at least I'm not hot-temper like you" he whispered.

"What did you said" Elliot asked annoyed.

"At. Least. I'm. Not. Hot. Tempered. Unlike a certain someone" he said with a smile.

*snap*

Elliot lauched himself at Oz and they started to fight each other. Making a giant ball of dust and shoutings they rolled around and around. Reim sweatdroped at the sight.

*chomping*

Reim turned to see Alice who was eating as usual. She was 12 years of age not much of a difference bewteen Oz. She has long brown hair with two braids in each of side of her head. She dons a buttoned white shirt covered by her red coat with a rather short skirt. Her white boots made her slightly by an inch(maybe?) taller than Oz. Making Oz the shortest memeber they had. Her weapons of choice seems to be daggers and swords. She likes making things go faster.

She was busy eating, Elliot and Oz was fighting, and Reim was sighing. The usual team of misfits. Sometimes they wonder how they were paired up.

The door opened to reveal Oscar Vessalius, Oz's uncle. Wearing a vest over his shirt and his white pants made him seem so ordinary. However he was still a memeber of Pandora. His emerald green eyes and gold blonde hair matches that of Oz. His goatee made him seems less serious and more of a fun guy. He sighed. His shoes made a sound as he approached the Elliot and Oz.

He rised his hands and...

*Clash*

He hitted both of them on the head and both landed on the carpet.

"You boys are the death of me" he said.

Elliot and Oz was rubbing their hands on their heads. There was a bump on each of their heads.

"So how was the mission last night?" he asked turning to Reim who the calmer one of the bunch.

Reim rised his head and said "It was fine. Nothing much happened"

"That vampire was no match for me!" shouted Oz "He was not worth my time" he pouted crossing his arms.

Oscar signed. "Anyways... there are some rumors going about near here" he said.

They all stopped to hear what Oscar had to say.

"It appears that rumors are swirling around about a ghost" he started. "It was just a random thing that apppeared in the mist of people's mind. They all said that there was something going on in a small old house not far from here. It appears that they can hear noises and saw what appears to be a shadow passing by the windows every night. People even went inside and heard many noises and footsteps when they were staying still"

"Hmmm seems interesting but I'm not the ghosting hunting type" said Elliot.

"I don't like messing with something I can't hit" said Alice.

"I'm not used to ghosts yet" said Oz.

"I guess that leaves me" said Reim. He was the more experinced one out of the group so it seems that he will be handling the problem.

"Alright. Meeting over" said Oscar.

"Tch. Nothing new happen" said Elliot. "I was hoping for a good mission today" said Oz. "I wonder what's for dinner?" said Alice. They all said while walking back to their rooms.

"Good luck on the hunt, Reim" said Oscar patting him on the shoulders. He turned to the door and left Reim to tend his needed equipments.

_Okay. I need is a Bible, a cross, some holy water, and maybe some salt just in case that it turns out to be a demonic spirit and a last but not least a flashlight and some candles along with matches. Hmm maybe I should pack my dagger just in case it turns out to be not a ghost but something else. _

Putting all the stuff inside his bag. He grabbed his coat and headed out to the location.

* * *

><p>At the old house...<p>

"Huh? Its sooooo boring..." muttered Break who was sleeping on the couch.

_Seems that people stopped coming here. So boring... that's no fun _thought Break.

He then heard a sound outside the house. He peeked outside to see a man with a long black coat carrying a bag walked out from the clearing into the surrounding of the house.

_Strange why was he here? _Break thought.

He then spotted what appears to be a cross around his neck. _I see. A priest huh? Seems that the town peoples really want to get rid of me. This should be fun. _

Night rolled in and Reim prepared for the battle. He reached out to the door to open it but it opened itself. Not uncommon to say at least.

Reim slowly made his way into the house. Pretty old and wore out the floors squeaked and creaked. He held on to his cross and turned on his flashlight to help light the way. He walked to the center of the house.

_Seems just fine really. Nothing seems to be out of place from what I could see. _Reim thought.

He went upstairs to see if the rooms could be housing the ghost or is it hiding in one of them. To make it safer he scattered a bit of holy water around the places he came across for extra measure.

He slowly made his way to the rooms. Meanwhile Break was making his entrance. He slowly started to follow Reim around. Making no nosies at all, he bends in well with Reim.

Reim searched and searched and nothing. Break made sure he was not noticed by the other man hiding behind doors, his back, and under tables.

"Is Mister Oscar wrong about this house? There seems to be nothing here" he muttered. He rubbed his chin and closed his eyes. Break did the same not noticing that Reim turned around.

Break opened his eyes to see Reim looking at him.

Silence...

They stared at each other before Reim quickly reach his dagger and striked at the other man.

Break dodged it. "Hey now. I don't mean any harm" he said.

Reim ready his dagger. "Really. I mean it" Break said.

"Why were you behind me?" Reim asked not letting the other man out of his sight.

"Well..." Break started but was interrupted by a loud sound.

Reim moved past him to see what was going on Break followed also wondering what that was.

They reached the stairs and looked down to see a chain in the house!

The contractor was near the chain. It appears that they were running to this house for safety. The chain was a Tump. It stared up to see Break and Reim up on the stairs.

"Ooooooo more people to eat for dinner" it said. Then it's hand reached up to get them. Reim and Break dodged the hand and ran away to the rooms. The Trump followed.

_Dammit__ I didn't prepared for this. I wished Oz was here! _Reim thought. _What's worst I'm running along with a man that I don't know or for that matter why he was here!_

Break and Reim ran to a dead end.

"Crap" Reim breathed out. There was no way out.

A noise came crushing down making them turn their heads to see the Trump coming at them.

"Nowhere to run" it said "Now be a nice dinner and allow me to eat you both up"

It's hand once again reached out to them.

_Crap. I'm going to die. _Reim thought. He closed his eyes for the impact but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Break stopping the hand.

"Hey now. That's no way to say to someone" Break said.

*Sliced*

The hand of the Trump came off. A sword appeared on Break's hand. The Trump screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Now be a nice dear and disappear" Break said. He swung his sword down on it's head and it blew into dust.

Reim stared wide eyed at him. He saw anyone doing that before.

Break turned to smile and his toothy grin revealed a pair of sharp white teeth.

_Vampire! _Reim quickly rised his hand only to see the dagger was gone!

"Looking for this?" Break asked bring the dagger up. "I would thought that it would be nice to hear a "thank you" from you since I saved you"

"I don't socialize with beings like you" Reim said to Break.

"Awwww that's too bad~ Right Emily~" Break asked his doll.

"Bite him!" Emily said.

Reim was scared now. He only had a cross and a bottle of holy water to help him but it wouldn't do much. Bibles don't even work on some vampires.

"Awww Emily that's not nice to say" Break told his doll on his shoulder.

_This man is crazy..._Reim saw an opening that he can use to escape this idiot of man.

He moved silently while Break was talking to his doll and made his runaway.

"Stop!" someone shouted.

Reim stopped and turned to see Break running to him.

"Hey you almost fell into the hole there" Break said.

Reim then turned to the ground and saw a giant hole on the floor. He could have killed himself! He was thankful for not falling down the hole. He turned to the man.

"Thanks" he said to the man.

"Well about time" Break said.

"Well my name is Xerxes Break" he said to Reim bowing.

"My name is Reim Lunettes" Reim said to Break. _He has some matters to say the least. _

"Lets get out of here" Break said.

Break and Reim made their way to the outside of the house.

A figure ran out of the bushes. It was Raven! It appears that he was worried for his friend who had disappeared for a week.

"Break there you are!" he shouted. "Where have you been?"

"Well I'm been busy" Break said.

Reim watched Break and the other man agrue among each other. It kinda reminds him of how Oz and Elliot fights.

He sighed. _Well this turns out to be a bust. Might as well reports this to headquarters. _

He started to walk back when he was stopped by a hand.

"You almost forgot this" Break said handing him the dagger back.

"Thanks" Reim said as he took the dagger back.

He was putting the dagger back in it's place when Break's hand was on his chin and brought it up to Break's face. Break then did something unthinkable.

He kissed Reim...on the lips...

Raven watched in horror and shock. Reim just stood still when he noticed what was happening he pushed Break away.

Break landed on the ground with a thud.

"Owww~" he said. Reim stared at the man and Break could make out what appears to be a blush on Reim's face. Noticing this Reim ran away from them and into town leaving both Break and Raven in shock.

Reim reached back to Pandora Headquarters. Oscar saw him and ran to him.

"How was the mission?" he asked Reim.

Reim looked up to see Oscar. "It was nothing really. It turns out that there was no ghosts there" he replied quickly.

Oscar saw that there was something wrong. "Hey are you alright?" he asked concern about him.

_No! I met a vampire and he kissed me full blown on the lips! You call that ALRIGHT!_ "Yeah I'm fine" Reim replied back.

"Alright then. If something is wrong, you can count on me for help" Oscar said running back to his duties.

Reim went along to his room. He putted everything back in it's place and hung his coat back on the coat hanger. He landed on his bed and went back to what happened just now.

_Break's lips were on his lips. _

He blushed and shook it off. _What was wrong with that vampire kissing me... _He brought his hands to his lips and wondered why did Break kissed him.

A white ball of fur came hopping on his bed. Small blue eyes looked at Reim's head. It flopped it's head to it's side wondering what was wrong with it's master.

Reim noticed his pet rabbit next to him. Sighing he brought it up to his lap and started to rub down it's back.

"You always seems to know what to do when I'm done huh?" Reim said when he brought it to his face.

"Reim dinnertime!" Oz shouted outside his room.

"Alright" he said to Oz. "Be a nice rabbit and don't wonder off okay? I'll bring your food later okay?" he patted it on it's head and ran to attend dinner.

A white figure appeared behind the rabbit. Her hair flowing down and her lace dress rested on her body. She smiled. "I'll always protect you master" she said before disappearing from behind the rabbit.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Break and Raven...<p>

They were walking along the streets of the town afterall both of them were human looking just not normal.

"Break what happened back there?" Raven asked.

"What happened?" Break asked.

"Well the fact that you disappeared for a week...and oh right KISSING that man!" Raven shouted in a low whispher.

"Oh that~ Well I guess I took a liking to him" Break said.

"Nothing wrong with that now is it?" Break said waving his hands around.

"You know that can cause more troubles for us and them too you know" Raven said to him in concern.

"I know" Break said.

Raven knows that Break lost many things in his life and that nothing was going right for him as if now.

He wondered if anything was going to be alright...

Images of Glen talking to his Master, Reim and his friends at dinner, the supernatural beings are stirring up something, Break and Raven walking down the streets, a figure with a pair of scissors looking out the window, a rabbit resting in a room, a girl is drinking tea, Barma looking more troubled, and the Abyss was stirring...something big is happening... something that will change everyone...

TBC?

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please? :D<p> 


	2. We meet again

**Sorry for not updating for awhile. I had and was looking for fanfiction to catch up a upon. ^^; Seeing that many people either save this as a favorite or adding it to story alert, I decided to make more chapters for this.**

**Anyways here are some stuff that needs to be cleared up: this story is a combination of AU and Canon of sorts, Revis will be alive as well with some characters from the past like Jack and Glen, the Will of The Abyss will come later, Alice is not a chain, there will be supernatural stuff along with some OCs that will come along the story, and there will be warnings every now and then. **

**I noticed that FF is searching stories that has or is maybe MA rating. Since FF is not allowing that, I will not write anything of that nature. I might be changing this story to a different rating. **

**This has not been Beta-read so if there is some mistakes, please ignore it.**

**Warnings: A light description of animal killing.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>"Oswald! Come one! We're going to be late!"<em> said a little girl. She has long brown hair and her eyes were a dark red. Her smile was bright.

"Glen!"

Glen woke up at a jolt. His eyes opened to see a worried man looking at him.

He groaned and brought his hand to his forehead.

_Such a weird dream...why am I remembering them now...? Why?_ he thought as he closed his eyes again.

"Glen, are you alright?" asked the man.

"Yes I'm fine, Fang" Glen said as he rose from his bed.

"Alright then" Fang answered. Fang is a loyal servant of Glen for a century. Kind and gentle he cares for his Master and the others servants like family. There is a tattoo on his left side of his face and his eyes always remained closed. He dons a red cloak that symbols his alliance with the Baskervilles.

Glen rose and went to the restroom to clean up for the morning. He stared at the mirror at his reflection. The face that stared back at him is not him. The one who is always stern and quiet was always him so why does his reflection show a man of sadness? Maybe he is one...?

He closed his eyes.

"Lacie..." he murmured.

He slowly went back to his chambers and sat down to continue on his work.

_"I want you to get rid of something for me"_

His Master's words echo in his mind.

* * *

><p>Last night...<p>

"You called Master Revis?" Glen said to the man on the throne.

The man called Revis was sitting on the throne and looking rather bored. His flowing white hair laid lazily his side and his purple eyes shows that he seems tired. He was covered with bandages that covered most of his body and face. His blue shawl with his white top and pants along with his black boots were covered by his green cape seemly to want to cover him or his "mask".

It seems that Master Revis has but a few days left to live Glen thought.

"Well, yes. It seems that there are some troubles running around the town lately" Revis replied.

Monsters have been reported to roam the streets a lot more than usual the last few days. People are beginning to wonder what was going on.

Glen of course understands this. The Baskervilles have been taking care of the monsters especially since it was also part of their duty to protect the world and monsters as well. To coexist is the main goal of the Baskervilles along with keeping order in the Abyss. However the Abyss seemed rather quiet for the last few years so that allowed Glen to try to keep the monsters in order.

"So what is it that you need to be done?" Glen asked.

"It appears that a pair of misfits are going around killing monsters that disobey for the past couple of months" Revis replied.

Glen blinked in surprise. Usually when a monster disobeys the rules, it's the leader of the clan that takes care of them. It's rare to hear other members of their own kind to kill their own. It's more common for Pandora to intervene for these kinds of doings.

Glen remained calm.

"So who are these "misfits" as you said?" he asked.

"Well it appears that its a vampire and a wizard that is causing this rather annoying problems" Revis replied, "Although they are a rather funny pair to say the least" he chuckled softly.

Well it is rather strange for two different kinds of clans to pair up even as friends as the clans often opposed each other.

"I see. I'll see to it that this problem is solved" Glen said as he rose up.

Revis sighed. He watched Glen walk away.

"He sure is growing up...that boy...Oswald...no...Glen... He will make a fine leader someday."

* * *

><p>Morning at Pandora Headquarter...<p>

Sunlight slowly made its way to a bed. The person stirred and groaned. He slowly opened his eyes to the light. Brown eyes made its appearance.

Reim groaned. He really want to sleep more, but the world is never ending. He rose up to stretched his body. Yawning even more and trying to stay awake.

A ball of white fluff moved out of his bed sheets and peered to stare at its master. It's blue eyes blinked in wonder at what it's master is doing.

Reim peered down to see his pet rabbit looking at him. It was bring its front legs to rub its face up and down, its ears flopping. Reim softly chuckled at it.

He reached out to pet it.

"Good morning, Reia. How are you feeling, huh?" he asked while petting it on its head.

Reia leaned in on the touch and rubbed against his hand. Reim picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Well last night was a total bust" Reim said to Reia.

_Break's lips were on his lips._

Reim brought his fingers to his lips. A slight blush was on his face.

_Why did Break kissed him? It seems so stupid to kiss a person who kills your own kind. I shouldn't be thinking about this, but the kiss felt surprisingly gentle and sincere._

Reim shook his head._ I really need to concrete more on the troubles the monsters are causing these days._

He sighed. He rose up from the bed with Reia in toll. He placed her gently on the carpet as he slowly made his way to the bathroom.

He emerged from the bathroom all cleaned up and wearing his uniform. He went to put food on Reia's dish for her breakfast.

"Now be a good little rabbit and behave okay? I'll back soon" he said to her as he placed the food in front of her and went along his way.

Another day and night at Pandora.

Reim made his way to eat his breakfast with the other members from Pandora.

He was eating his breakfast when the others came around. As usually Oz and Elliot seem to be fighting over something while Alice stuffed her face with food.

He was picking at his food while thinking about what had happened during last night.

The events flashed in his mind.

_Why was there a chain there? Is the Abyss finally being active now? That's not good considering all of the monsters reports being tossed here and there. Then there was those people that he met. Who were they? More importantly why were they together?_ he thought.

He knows that Break is definitely a vampire from seeing his attacks and the unmistakable white sharp teeth and red eyes. The other one is definitely not a vampire as he didn't have any of the characteristics of being one, but however he must from a clan of the supernatural as one tends to know to never team up with a vampire. He could be either a werewolf or one of the demons.

_Although I think I remember seeing that other one from somewhere but where did I see him before?_

He was deep in thought when Oz waved his hands in front of his glasses.

"Reim? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly to his friend. Elliot and Alice also stared at him.

Reim blinked and realized that they were in front of him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about" he said smiling.

The others were sure that he was hiding something, they knew that Reim was never good at hiding anything. A glint glowed in Oz's eyes as he stared at the others. They caught his idea.

"If you say soooo~" Oz said with a little smile.

"Huh?" Reim said confused by what was going to happen.

Next thing he knew he was sitting in a chair in a dark room with a lamp as the light source and a table. He was trembling in his seat.

What are they trying to do? he questioned himself.

Footsteps made its way to him. It was Oz.

He brought his hand on the table scaring Reim in the process. Oz looked at him with a evil like smile. Reim gulped.

"So Reim what happened last night?" Oz said sweetly.

"Nothing! It was a routine case of mistaken reporting! That's all!" Reim loudly said.

Oz looked at him with a doubt. He knew Reim was lying thats for sure. He could see it in his eyes.

Alice and Elliot also approached them. They then all decided to team up and attack Reim together.

An evil wave of feelings was suddenly forming in a cloud hanging above Reim. Reim started to tremble even more making his seat shaking in fear as well.

Alice and Oz turned to Reim both smiling sweetly but evilly to him.

"So Reim why don't you tell us the whole truth?" Oz said.

"Yeah. Come on, we're friends aren't we?" Alice said.

"Y-y-yes! O-o-of course you g-guys are m-m-my f-f-f-friends. I-its just too complicated for us g-guys to understand!" he stammered to them.

"WHY IS THAT?" Elliot shouted to him while pushing Oz and Alice away.

Reim flustered in shock. He really didn't want to talk to Elliot! He wanted Oz and Alice back even if they were teaming up against him, it's better than facing Elliot in his rage.

"TELL US THE TRUTH! We are your comrades! We trust each other with our lives! We don't keep secrets from each other! Dammit! Just tell us!" he shouted to Reim.

"Wow..." Alice said sweat-dropping.

"I know right" Oz whispered to her.

"Ok! I'll talk!" Reim shouted out loud.

Alice, Oz and Elliot leaned close to hear what Reim had to say.

Reim began his story about what had happened last night. The house he went to, the person he met who turned out to be vampire, the chain that attacked him and that said person, how that said person killed it, the part where that person saved him, and that person's friend came running out to them. He left out the part where the vampire kissed him, it would be bad if they knew.

Alice,Oz and Elliot looked at each other now that they knew what had happened.

"A chain appearing here in the real world?" Oz said.

"Yeah. There wasn't any reports for anything like that for a while now" Elliot responded in concern.

"I wonder why did it appeared? Is the Abyss finally be active?" Alice asked.

They were calmly talking among each other. Reim watched them in wonder. Although he feels kinda left out from them. Maybe it's because of the age difference or is it because they are so different from each other?

Reim thought back to his childhood. He was also working so hard and being a servant of Rufus Barma that maybe he forgot to have fun once in awhile maybe thats why.

"Hey Reim you there?" said Oz.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Now that you know the truth is there anything else you want to know?" Reim asked.

"Yeah. What is this vampire's name? Maybe by knowing his name we can narrow him down to tracking him and maybe his friend" Elliot said.

"Well I'm not sure about what his friend's name was, but the vampire calles himself Xerxes Break" Reim replied.

"Xerxes Break?" Oz said "Kinda fun name if you ask me"

"Well its a start" Elliot said.

"Lets get out of here. This room is getting stuffy in here" Alice said.

They all agreed and went out of the room each going on their way.

Reim went back to his room and flopped down on his bed. He was tried from today's events.

Reia looked at her master's body from down on the carpet and wondered what's wrong with him today. She worries for him sometimes.

She nudged at his feet to get his attention. Reim noticed a strange feeling near his feet so he turned to look down on the floor. He sees Reia poking at him with her nose.

He smiled at her and laughed quietly at her. He went to pick her up from the floor and placed her on his bed. He then brought his whole body flat on the bed and placed Reia on his stomach. His head was hurting from all that was happening as if now.

A chain appeared out of the blue or it was hiding and it just got tired of hiding deciding to come out of its hiding place to eat. Although there were more reports on supernatural beings right now. Its like the Abyss and the supernaturals are together. If they were that would mean the end of the world.

He sighed. Its so confusing. He closed his eyes.

_A little nap shouldn't hurt _he thought.

A few minutes later he was lightly snoring and sleeping.

Reia looked from on the top of her master's stomach to his head. She saw him sleeping peacefully.

A hand reached out to him. It gently removed his glasses from his face and placed it on the nightstand. The hand then went back to its place on its owner.

A girl looked down on her master. Her flowing white hair hang loosely from her head while her bangs shielded her eyes. She dons a dress that was light blue with a bow attached to it on the back of it. A frill lace was attached to the bottom line of the dress and it had a u-neck opened shape on the front of the dress revealing a necklace that was hanging off of her neck. It was in a oval shaped and golden in color attached to a long gold chain. There was something in engraved on it.

Reia hopped towards her. The girl noticed Reia coming at her and went to pet her on her head. She smiled at Reia, but there was a sense of sadness in her smile.

The girl stared out at the window. The morning sun was high in the sky. The wind moves swiftly around the trees making leaves and branches move in the carefree winds. The birds tweet and chirp to other birds around them. The flowers were all in bloom and littered the place like an overgrown garden.

The girl smiled at the wonders outside.

"So this is what master always see huh? It's so beautiful" she said in a whisper hoping to not wake up her master.

The March Hare made its appearance from behind her. The huge hare with its floppy huge ears combined with the top hat and black coat that had a huge bow on it made it cute and nonthreatening.

"Hi, March Hare have you been doing well?" she asked him.

He nodded in response.

"That's good" she said with a bright smile.

*knock* *knock*

A knock interrupted their meeting. She then said a quick goodbye and disappeared from sight. Reia went back to her master's side while the Hare disappeared in the air.

"Hey Reim, are you there?" a voice called out to him.

At the sound of the knocking, Reim slowly opened his eyes and shook his head. He went to rub his eyes when he noticed that his glasses were not there on his face, but was on the nightstand next to his bed.

When did I put my glasses there? he thought as he reached for them.

"Hello Reim you there?" the voice came again from outside his room.

"Huh? Yeah I'm here. Who is it?" Reim asked back.

"It's me, Oz" said the voice outside.

"Oh, come on in" Reim said to Oz.

Oz came into Reim's room looking around like he was looking for something.

Reim looked in confusion at Oz.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" Oz said. _I swear I heard someone talking in his room. Maybe its my imagination._

"So what brings you here Oz?" Reim asked.

"Well I was hoping for you to come join me in patrol tonight" Oz said.

Often Pandora agents go patrolling the town for anything unusual around.

"Oh. Well I don't see why not" Reim responded back.

Reia shifted uncomfortably on Reim's lap. She looked sad hearing that her master is going away again.

Reim stared down at her. He sighed. Oz looked confused.

"Looks like it will be a long night" he said as he stroked Reia on the back.

Oz stared down at his friend's lap and saw a white ball of fluff.

"I didn't know you have a pet" Oz said._ Ehhh..? Strange Reim never mentioned anything about having a pet or even a slight hint about it. Although he was always good with animals._

"I thought it was a pointless thing to mention to you guys" he replied back.

"Well I hope you don't show that in front of Alice" Oz said, "I still remember the time when she caught a rabbit and eating it" he shake in fear.

Reim remembered that day as well.

* * *

><p><em>It was just a normal mission that they all attended. The task was to kill a werewolf.<em>

_"This is getting boring" Alice said with a grunt._

_"Well don't complain so much" Elliot said with annoyance. Why did he came along with these fools._

_"Come on now Alice. This isn't so bad" Oz said with a smile._

_"Well I rather be at home rather than staying here with you fools" she replied back._

_Reim came back with some more firewood for the fire. The fire crackled and glowed._

_Alice was getting hungry._

_"Oz"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Being a good manservant and go fetch me some food" she said to Oz._

_"Ehhhh? But Alice-kun..."_

_A dagger went flying at him making a cut on his cheek. The others froze in shock and Oz went blank._

_Alice was tossing another dagger up and down._

_"Don't make me throw this one and this time I won't miss" she said in a low tone._

_Oz trembled and went on his way to get some food._

_"I'll go with you Oz" Reim said._

_They came back with nuts, berries, and edible plants._

_"What no meat?" she said._

_Reim and Oz looked at each other._

_"Alice it's too dark to go hunting" Elliot responded, "Besides we are here to hunt the werewolf not go looking for your dinner!"_

_Alice huffed._

_She stood up and was walking away._

_"Hey where are you going?" Elliot shouted at her._

_"Going to look for food" she waved back at him._

_A few minutes later, Alice returned with some rabbits she caught._

_They were shocked on how she caught them._

_She then started to cut them up in a gorely matter. The others watched in horror at what she was doing. Guts and fur were ripped apart. The meat was then placed on little sticks of branches and placed near the fire to cook._

_They ended up eating the rabbits. Reim had a little hard time eating it since he has a pet rabbit back home. He wonders if it was fine and was eating well._

_A sound was heard from behind him._

_A figure shot up from behind Reim. The others turned in horror at it. It was the werewolf!_

_It lunged heavily at Reim, but he quickly avoided being clawed at it. The others positioned them for the fight. The werewolf rushed forward to them. They dodged it._

_*howl*_

_The werewolf yelled in pain as something hit it._

_They all stared at a knife wound it had on its leg. Where did that come from?_

_They all turned to see Alice who was fuming with a dark and evil aura around her._

_"So you finally came out, hmm?" Alice said._

_The werewolf continued to growl at her._

_Alice just smirked at it._

_Next thing you know, the werewolf and Alice both lunged at each other and they fought._

_The others looked in shock and was still at them fighting._

_In the end Alice stood victoriously on top of the werewolf._

_The others sweat dropped at this._

_She stared down at the werewolf._

_"Oz" she said._

_"Yes, Alice?"_

_"Can we...eat this?" she said as she pointed down at the werewolf._

_"NOOOOOOO!" they all shouted at her._

* * *

><p>"Anyways, let's get packing for the fun night we are going to have!" Oz said cheerfully.<p>

Oz went out of Reim's room. Reim went to place Reia inside her cage.

"Good night, Reia. Be a good rabbit okay?" he said to her.

Reia shifted restless for a bit, but settle into a deep sleep.

Oz and Reim went to pack the things that they will need: lanterns, holy water, knifes, guns, and what else is needed.

The night sky was looming dark even with the bright moon shining. The winds were less rough during the night and the lamp posts glowed a pathway down the paths.

Oz and Reim made their rounds during that night.

They passed a house that's been abandoned for many years now. People began saying that it was haunted by ghosts or even monsters they say. Children often claimed that a monster lived there. Although it was never proven.

Oz then had an idea.

"Hey Reim?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" Reim said as he turn to looked back at his friend.

"Let's go inside that house!" Oz said with puppy eyes and little flowers floating above his head.

"Uhhhhhh...I dunno about this" Reim said nervously. "We're supposed to be only patrolling"

Oz pout.

"Oh come on!" Oz said. "Its not like we are intruding or anything!"

"Well..." Reim thought.

"Please!" Oz's eyes began to water.

Reim sweat-drop.

He sigh.

"Alright. But just for a bit then we go back home" he said.

"Yay! ^(^0^)^" Oz cheered happily. "I mean what could possibly happen in a dark, creepy, broken house that could break at anytime and is supposedly inhabited by a evil man-eating monster that could possibly kill us and eat us? What could honestly happen?"

_I have a bad feeling about this_ Reim thought.

They slowly moved to open the gate that led to the house. As they reached to open the door, it opened itself making seems that the house really want to have them in...creepy...

Reim gulped while Oz pushed him inside this house with him.

The house was like what an abandon house would be. The floors looked like it could give in on any time. The walls had cracks and the wood was splitting apart. There was dust everywhere covering everything in sight.

"Where to start?" Reim said as he looks around the place.

"How about we check the top floor?" Oz said.

"Why?" Reim asked.

"Well don't you know the good stuff always happen when you go upstairs!" Oz said with a smile as he started to run up the stairs. "Well that and when you have no way of escaping or when the creepy music comes or when you don't know what is in the room!"

"I'm starting to worry about you Oz..." Reim said backing away a bit.

Oz and Reim made their way to the upstairs.

The lanterns were the only light source that they had. Looking around they made out nothing that seems out of order.

Oz then stopped Reim.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"What is it?" Reim asked Oz.

"Didn't you hear the footsteps? They appear to be above us!" Oz whispered loudly to Reim.

They stopped and listened for a bit. Sure enough there were sounds of footsteps being heard above them.

The next thing you know...

*crash*

Something fell down from the ceiling above them!

A figure fell down in front of them then another came crashing down.

Oz and Reim were shocked at the scene before them.

The figure on top was rubbing its head while the figure below him was groaning and moaning in pain.

Reim lifted his lantern to see who they were. He stiffen when he saw who they were. Oz saw his friend stiffen and wondered what's wrong.

"Whoa! That was unexpected!" the figure on top said.

"Get off me...!" the figure below groaned.

"Okay! Don't need to be grumpy" the figure on top of him said. Then a light came out of nowhere and blinded him for a second until he adjusted to the light.

The figure smirked.

"Hello~ Reim. Good to see you again" said the figure.

Oz looked confused.

"Do you know this man, Reim?" Oz asked him.

_Why God must you punish me...?_ Reim thought as he saw the one person he did not want to see.

"Break, get off of me!"

"Oh, sorry about that Raven"

A thing then fell on Break's head hitting him in the head.

"Emily, thats not nice~"

"Hey! Are you listening to me!"

TBC~


	3. Another kiss?

**A/N: Oh my god! I'm alive people! :D Sorry about the whole not updating for the past god knows how long ago. Life is catching up to me and I wanted to have a nice break...sorry about not telling you guys about the whole break session. Its just that I wanted to hang out with my friends and college is just around the corner, but don't worry I haven't given up on this fanfiction or my other ones. ^^; **

**Anyways enjoy the chapter! XD  
><strong>

**Warning: some violence then again when does my fanfiction not have any?**

* * *

><p>"See this is what happen when you don't listen to me..." groaned Raven as he slowly got up.<p>

"Well...its better to have fun these days. You take all the fun away anyways~" Break said with a pout.

"Its better to be safe than sorry!" Raven shouted at him while Break covered his ears.

A few minutes before...

"_Break, watch the floor. It looks like it can give way at any moment" Raven whispered to Break in a hush voice._

_Break ignored Raven and he decided to skip in his steps. Raven watched in horror at him._

"_What are you doing, you idiot!?" Raven stuttered._

"_Trying to bring some joy into this boring investigation" Break said merrily. He began to skip and jump in place as he merrily hop along the cracked, rotten floor on the second floor._

_Raven couldn't take it anymore and ran swiftly, but carefully towards Break to stop him from hopping around in doing so he accidently created a hole in the floor that both he and Break fell through._

Back to the present...

"Hmmmm...I guess you were right about that, Raven" Break said mindfully.

"I told you many times already we are on an important mission-" Raven began, but was stopped by Break's hand covering his mouth. Break pointed to the other two people in front of them. Raven turned with his eyes wide.

Oz and Reim stood there in amazement at the other pair. A pregnant pause came through the silence of the dark. A tumbleweed can be seen rolling around, but we're not in the desert so a piece paper will have to do!

Break got up and dust off his clothes while Raven got up as well. Putting Emily on his shoulder and making sure nothing is out of place, he put on his best face. Slowly turning over to Reim with a sly smile of joy.

"Reim~ Its been awhile since we last me-" he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed a gun in front of his face.

Everyone froze in place. The click of the safety is heard. Break place his hands slowly up.

"Ummm, Reim what are you doing?" he asked with a smile.

"What I should have done when I first met you," he said with an evil smirk and there what seems to be an angry mark on his face.

"Whoa! Reim, lets stop for a minute," Oz said when he popped in between Break and Reim.

He lower down Reim's gun and faced Break with a smile on his face.

"So why are you and what's his name doing here?" he asked pointing to Break and Raven.

"Well we were-" Break started.

"We were looking into the strange things that's been happening around town when we stumble across some rumors about this house. We wanted to investigate this house while we are still here. Although it seems that we been misled about how old the house was so when we were searching on the second floor when this man here *points at Break* misjudged the fact that the floor was not the best of its time and fell through grabbing me by my coat along with him. Though I don't know how _I _ended up on the floor when he was the one who fell first," Raven interrupted.

"Well its the universal law that the big one always cushion the small one when falling~ Besides I wasn't the one who created that hole above us ~ ha ha " Break said with a smile.

"Wait, that's not even a law and don't even dare start blaming this on me!" Raven yelled back.

Oz watched the two men bicker back at each other like dogs and cats. Neither of them were giving up it seems.

_Kinda reminds me of when Elliot and I fight sometimes _Oz thought sulking.

He then turned to see Reim gone. Oz wondered where he has gone off to.

"I wonder where Reim went?" Oz said looking behind him.

*smack*

"Ow, what was that for?!" Raven asked as he rubs his head.

"For being an brat," Emily said from Break's shoulder.

Oz sweat-dropped at the two men wondering how they even get along, but they do anyways.

Meanwhile with Reim...

Reim was walking back to the entrance with disappointment.

"This is turn out to be a bust," he said with a sigh.

Reim was hoping that he and Oz was just patrolling the town, but instead it lead up to meeting that annoying man with his lakey in this let down house. He couldn't have killed him, but Oz stopped him. He knows that Oz is the same as him not wanting to kill these so called "monsters" when most of them are harmless and only want to live their lives with respect. The so called monsters though feared and disregarded by the humans just want to survive in this world. Even if it is cruel to them.

He stopped halfway down the stairs leaning against the wall on his right, he started to think about the things he's been doing his entire life.

All the hard work on papers, serving Duke Barma, becoming a hunter, and meeting Oz and the rest of his friends; running through his head as he thought about the things he currently have now.

He gripped his hand into a fist.

_No this is what I have accomplished, so I should live it up to the last of my days._

With that in mind, Reim started to go back upstairs not seeing the shadow looming above him.

Back with Oz and co...

"Ehh? So let me get this straight...you guys join up because..." said Oz as he waved his hands up and down.

"So that we can find and destroy the evil of this world," Raven said.

"Huh?" Oz said with a blank look on his face. Cartoon birds were flying above his head.

Raven facepalmed while Break snickered. This will be awhile.

*sigh* "Okay let's start from the beginning," Raven said while Break kept snickering from behind him.

"Anyways we, Break and me, are going after a supposed evil that is lurking around here. We been journeying around this country seeking information about this "supposed evil". You following me?" he asked Oz in which he nodded.

"Okay this "supposed evil" is rumored to be the causing the sudden appearances of chains surfacing the top grounds when they are supposed to be locked away in the Abyss. Rumors has it that he is the one causing them to appear without the use of contractors," Raven said.

"What!? That can't be!" Oz shouted in disbelief. In Pandora, they were taught that chains can't stay long on Earth due to the low Abyss power and the restriction of most of their power making them useless in the human world most of the time . However there has been some cases in where it did happen though it wasn't hard destroying the chains as they need a contractor to release their powers. Without one, the chain can't use their full power nor can they stay on the top world for too long without ending up being destroyed.

_This is bad. If its true then thats means there will be more trouble as if it wasn't bad enough already _Oz thought.

"That's not half of what we know," Raven said.

"What, there's more?" Oz asked shockingly.

*clap* *clap* *clap* *clap*

Raven and Oz turned to see Break clapping.

"That's enough Raven," he said.

"But Break-" Raven began, but was stopped by Break.

"You know that we can't trust them with this valuable information especially to a kid like him," Break said pointing to Oz.

"I'll have you know I'm very mature for my age," Oz said with a gleaming smirk and crossing his arms across his body standing tall.

…...Silence...*cricket chirps*

"You guys are mean," Oz said as he sulked in a corner.

"Now, now," Raven said as he tried to cheer Oz back into the spirit.

Break turned away from them and started to wonder where has Reim ran off to.

He wasn't expecting to meet him again especially in a place like this. Could it be just random fate that he met him again?

*Loud crash*

The floor started to shake and dust fell from the ceiling. Everyone stood up alarmed at the sudden change of atmosphere.

"What was that?!" shouted Raven, "Wait! Break come back here!"

Break ignored his friend and started to run back to the stairs. What he saw frightened and angered him at the same time.

There stood two chains and a robed human down at the bottom of the stairs. They appear to be rather busy and did not notice him.

One of them was a Trump or normally called Card to people. It was a fairly normal and regularly contracted chain. Not as strong as most chain, but it's a fair fighter.

Next to it stood a chain that like a hedgehog, but was larger and spiker than what your average hedgehog look like. It's big red eyes and nose sniffed around the room as if it was trying to find something. It likes to roll into a ball and cause massive damage to it's surroundings.

The robed man was standing in between the two chains. His face was covered by the hood making it hard to see his face. The rest of his body was heavily covered by his robe making it hard to see his entire body.

Break stood still in what he is currently seeing with his eye. There stood two chains with a robed man in between. Break knows that there been cases in where humans can contract one or more chains, but it causes a huge strain on the body if that was to happen. Of course it always stem to if it was an illegal or legal contract.

Illegal contracts allow chains to have full power of course, but however the human will have an incuse on their body. The needle on the incuse moves forward every time you use the chain's power. Once it makes a full rotation, the human will be dragged into the deepest part of the Abyss along with the chain.

_Seeing that the man has no problem controlling the two chains that means he must have contracts on them or someone else is here...or could it be..._

Break was broken out of his chains of thoughts when the Trump proceeded to move his hand in front of the hooded man. In the Trump's hand was Reim! The hooded man moved to see him more closely.

"So thats what Pandora has to offer? Not much of a challenge are they now. I was hoping for the big guns of the organization, but I guess maybe a hostage situation is something we can use to our advantage. I was hoping for a big challenge, but I guess they were just a spoof", the man said with disbelief.

Oz and Raven then made their appearance on the grounds. Oz stared in horror at his friend's limp form in the Trump's hand.

"REIM!", Oz shouted out loud.

The group turned to stare up at the boy who shouted. Oz then proceeded to jump off the railing into the grounds.

"You'll pay!", Oz snarled as chains erupted from behind him. The chains then launched at the group. Lashing out on the grounds and uprooting the floor boards.

The hedgehog stood in front of the group and curled into a ball. The chains bounced off of the hedgehog ball form. Then it started to rolled towards Oz. Grunting Oz sidestepped to the left to avoid the roll. The chain then processed to turn to him, but Oz continue to dodge while lashing his chains at it.

As they were fighting, the hooded man started to walk away with Reim in toll when a flash of red flames came up blocking the way out. The flames spread around him and the chain, but not burning the floor underneath them.

The man looked up to see Raven chanting a spell seeing that the man proceed to chant a spell as well.

"Firerae*!", both shouted at the same time. Red flames shotted at each other cancelling each other out. The man then shot another one at Raven in which he dodged from. Jumping onto the ground, he moved right hand and shot another bolt of fire. Dodging it he cast another one at Raven, but Raven acting fast avoid the hit.

The cloaked man smirked. _Finally a challenge _he thought in his head as he and Raven fought.

While everyone was busy with their own fights, the Trump proceed to find another way of getting out. It walked over the flames while carrying Reim. It stumble around to find a way out without being seen. Being seen by others will be problematic to the chain.

Staring down at the human in its hand and it wondered what's so great about this human. He looked like a regular human to anyone. The Trump sensed a chain within the human.

_So this human has a chain huh? No big deal _it thought.

Then it sensed something odd about the human. There was something else in him that made it feel strange to it. _I feel great power within this human! How is that possible for a human to have this level of power?! _it thought.

The Trump stared back at the fights behind him. _Hmmm looks like the fight is ending soon. _Staring back at the human in its hand. _Its not like anyone is going to miss him. Besides if I eat him then I will obtained great power! _it thought.

The Trump slowly moved his hand up towards its mouth to swallow up the human when his arm was cut off. A shadow moved to grab its cut off arm.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" it screamed in pain. Then it searched for the person responsible for this.

Its eyes looked toward a man holding his meal in his arms. Break was rather pissed off at the Trump for trying to eat Reim. He gripped his sword in one hand while holding Reim in the other.

Reim stirred at the motion. He slowly opened his eyes to see Break in front of him. He looked around to the Trump and the sequences happening in front of his eyes.

He panicked at the sight of what was going on. He struggled to get off of Break, but Break wouldn't let go.

"Stay still, you idiot," Break said to Reim who was fidgeting in his arms.

"No way! Let me go," Reim said as he place his left hand on Break's head to separate them from each other.

*gasp* "Reim, how mean!? After what we went through together the few weeks before~" Break said with a hint of sadness and tears.

"That w-was just an accident-t!" Reim stuttered out, "Besides i-it was y-you who did it!"

"Awwww~ Was that your first kiss~?" Break said with a teasing tone. "Oh Emily, I feel so sorry for Reim"

"Let the idiot be!" Emily shouted out loud snickering.

*slam*

Break rushed to carry off Reim from the Trump's hand that slammed next to them; landing near the doorway to the hall.

*twitched* "Let me go..." Reim said from Break's arms.

"Huh? Reim you know we are in danger, right?" Break said with a puzzled look.

"Of course, but can you put me down?" Reim said with a smile.

"But isn't a knight suppose to rescue the damsel in distress," Break whined with puppy eyes.

"No! I'm not a damsel in distress nor are you a knight in shining armor! Now let me go!" shouted Reim.

"Fine~" Break said with a sigh and he dropped Reim on the floor.

"Why the heck did you drop me on the floor?!" he yelled at Break as he raise up to compose himself.

"Well you didn't say how you wanted to be dropped," Break said, "Right, Emily?"

"Baka! Baka!" Emily said loudly.

"Okay, that's it! That doll has to die right now! I don't care if you like that stupid doll, but I will not have it insult me anymore" Reim shouted out, but before he had a chance to hit Emily, a giant hand came crashing down between them causing both Break and Reim to land a few meters away from it.

"Enough!" the Trump shouted, "Now be a nice dinner and let me eat you!" It tried to grab Reim again, however, Break appeared in front of it and as what an awesome person he is, sliced the Trump in half with his sword.

The Trump slowly disappeared from their sight. Break sheathed back his sword, turning to help Reim up from the ground in which he accepted the help.

Back to Raven and the unknown man, it appears that they are at a standstill. Neither seems to be winning nor is one of them backing down. Both were starting to get tired. The cloaked man was about to cast another spell when he dodged an attack from Oz's scythe from behind.

_Hmmm looks like this is coming to an end _the man thought as Oz and Raven prepare for an attack together.

Seeing that he was outnumbered, he threw something on the ground. A cloud of smoke appeared, clouding the room with smoke. Oz and Raven went ahead to find him, but only to see that he was gone.

"Damn, we lost him" Raven said in annoyance.

Reim and Break came around the corner after the most of the smoke were clear out. They hurried to the others.

"What happen?" Reim asked.

"The guy escape from us," Oz said with annoyance.

"Oh well. At least none of us is hurt badly right?" Raven said with concern.

"Yeah," Oz said yawning, "Boy, the things that happen tonight sure tired me out"

They all nodded in agreement. The fight took a lot from them and a rest is well deserved.

"Hopefully we can explain to Pandora about what had happened today," Oz whispered to Reim.

"Yeah. I wonder what will the others say about this," he relied back to Oz.

While Oz and Reim was busy talking to each other, Break and Raven was heading out.

"Hey, thanks for the help tonight," Reim said to the two.

"Well ,we have to thank you too for helping further our information gathering" Raven said.

"Is there anyway we can repay you? Like money or food maybe?" Oz asked.

"Hmmm, anything is okay right?" Break asked with a sly look.

_What is he up to? _thought Reim.

"Well, yeah. I mean you guys did help us even though we didn't ask for it" Oz said to them, "It would be weird to not give you our thanks in return for your services"

Before anyone can blink, Break appeared in front of Reim. Just like before, kissed him fully on the lips. Oz blushed in shocked and Raven just face-palmed himself.

Light was the kiss, it ended quick. Reim was blushing madly while Break just smirked.

"Coffee cake ehh~" Break said while licking his lips with a sly look.

Reim blushed even harder and almost punched Break on the head if he hadn't moved at the last minute to a window. Raven followed suit. The winds moved the curtains wildly as they stood above Oz and Reim.

"Oh ho~ Thanks for the help, boys~ Hope to see you guys again maybe~ Ha ha ha" chuckled Break as he disappeared into the night sky from the window. Raven followed his annoying partner behind.

Oz and Reim stood in uttered shock. Watching the moonlight glowing and lighting the black house with light. The midnight winds were blowing the leaves outside rustling in the air.

"Break and Reim sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-" Oz never finished that line as Reim threw a book at his head knocking him out. Reim then apologized to Oz over and over again for throwing that book at him.

At some location...

"I see" said a man as the cloaked figure relay the information to him, "This is a rather quick development. I wonder what other things are going to happen. He he"

The cloaked man walked away while a young girl walked to the man. The young girl sported shoulder length white hair with a pair of light blue eyes that shone no emotion. Her clothings as well matched her style. Donning white and blue are her colors.

She bows her head down. "Echo is here", she said in a monotone voice voided of any emotion.

"Ah, Echo. I have a very important mission for you. I need you to deliver something to my brother", the man said to her, "I need to hear his reply on the new development" He handed her an envelope sealed with a stamp.

"Echo will deliver"as she quickly as she had said these words she disappeared.

"Hmmmm. I wonder what my brother will think of this" he said as he stare out into the night sky with his mismatched eyes. Smiling ever so softly.

Another cloaked man came from the shadows. He bowed his head and relay his report on something he found. The man listen to the cloaked man's report.

"The winds are picking up" said a girl, "Hopefully master is okay" The girl looked with pain in her eyes even though her bangs covered them. Reia looked up in worry. The girl looked down smiling, but Reia knows it was a fake one. Animals are known to be more adept to feelings and such, it makes people wonder if animals and humans are even different at all.

Meanwhile with our pair...

"Break, what is it with you kissing that guy every time we meet?" Raven asked while walking behind Break.

"I dunno. I just like to I guess," Break shrugged while skipping along the sidewalk, "Besides Oz said that we can have _any _reward to be fair"

Raven just sighed to his friend's unusual ways then again he questions why he bothers teaming up with him. Nonetheless he continues to be his partner not because he needed to...

Meanwhile with our other pair...

Oz and Reim were walking back to their headquarters to get some sleep. Oz was yawning while rubbing his head due to his bump on his head. Reim was quiet throughout the walk.

"So when are you going to tell me about your _boyfriend_?" Oz teased at Reim.

Reim turned to Oz with a slight blush on his face. "He is not my boyfriend! I mean he just does that to me every time we meet. There is nothing going on between us"

"Really? From his face, he seems rather happy seeing you and was very upset seeing you hurt," Oz muttered to him with a small smile. Reim's heart was thumping a bit fast by Oz's statement, but he doesn't understand why. Something about Break just wants to make him struggle him yet he also wants to protect him. Shaking his head a little, he wonders what is going on these days.

The silent moonlight followed them home while their shadows grew bigger by the length. Winds blowing and rustling leaves sway in the dark night. Trees were quietly standing guard while animals laid to rest as the night grew long. The shadows were quietly laughing behind our heroes' backs. Waiting for their turn for fun to happen.

Tbc

* * *

><p>*Making up some names for my own creation of spells. Well to be fair, it's just the name of the element with random words stuck to it...oh well.<p> 


End file.
